


Une lettre d'Amerique

by AAluminium



Category: American Revolution RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Женщина, расчесав волны темных густых волос, положила шпильки в резную шкатулку, подаренную ей мужем – один из милых, но дорогостоящих безделиц из его бесконечных путешествий. Вот и сейчас Жильбер пытался спасти целый мир, помогая генералу Вашингтону одержать победу над всей Британской империей.





	Une lettre d'Amerique

Маленькая, хрупкая женщина тонкими пальцами вынимала шпильки из высокой прически, осторожно и мягко выкладывая заколки на трюмо. День выдался непростым: пришлось не только заниматься рутинными делами по дому, но и нанести пару визитов, в частности маркизе дю Шатле – она настаивала на встрече с потомком Скаррона, который казался ей презабавнейшим и остроумнейшим собеседником. И вечер, разумеется, удался на славу: минуя политические моменты, ловко лавируя между достаточно непростыми вопросами касательно будущего Франции, дамы переводили темы с одного вида искусства на другой, попеременно восхищаясь то живописью, то музыкой, то танцами. Мужчинам, скорее всего, это было не по душе – но хорошая хозяйка, маркиза быстро нашла подход к каждому из гостей, то предлагая лакомство, сделанное по какому-нибудь невероятно экзотическому рецепту, то задавая тон уже затихающей беседе. Адриенна с легкостью и непринужденным изяществом поддерживала разговор – природный такт и аристократическое чутье позволяли ей не поддаваться провокационным вопросам некоторых герцогинь, сгорающих от любопытства и мечтающих обсудить чужую жизнь: а где ваш очаровательный спутник? О, конечно же, в этой дикой стране! Вероятно, времени зря даром не теряет! Как думаете, там красивые женщины? Красивее, чем во Франции?

Адриенна, посмотрев в зеркало, покачала головой и улыбнулась своему отражению – и почему некоторым обязательно необходимо злословить? Неужели нельзя быть счастливой без мерзких сплетен и скабрезных деталей чьей-нибудь постели?.. 

Женщина, расчесав волны темных густых волос, положила шпильки в резную шкатулку, подаренную ей мужем – один из милых, но дорогостоящих безделиц из его бесконечных путешествий. Вот и сейчас Жильбер пытался спасти целый мир, помогая генералу Вашингтону одержать победу над всей Британской империей. Она не сомневалась в нем ни на минуту и верила, что вскоре это страшное время для Америки наконец закончится; война, в которую колонии решили ввязаться во имя независимости, обязательно закончится благополучным исходом – но насколько неистощимы были силы Британии, насколько непоколебим был Вашингтон, насколько долго он мог сопротивляться этому мощному натиску?.. Это было одному только Богу известно. 

‒ Madame, ‒ раздался робкий стук в дверь супружеской спальни. – Excusez-moi, madame! C’est une lettre, ‒ зачастила девочка-служанка, ‒ la lettre du Marquis! 

‒ От маркиза? – женщина стремительно повернулась на голос. – Как давно его доставили? Что-то случилось? Маркиз не в порядке? Посыльный сказал что-нибудь еще? Почему в неурочный час? 

‒ Только что, madame, ‒ девочка поклонилась, держа в протянутой руке конверт с печатью. – Ничего срочного, сударыня. Просто попал под дождь. Говорит, что непогода разыгралась не на шутку. 

‒ Немедленно разместите его в комнатах и распорядитесь подать ужин, ‒ всплеснула руками Адриенна, до глубины души пораженная порывом доставить письмо как можно быстрее. – Выдайте ему новую одежду, старую постирайте. Предоставьте господину ночлег. Скакать от границы под проливным дождем и при этом не остановиться в какой-нибудь пригородной таверне! Такое рвение должно быть вознаграждено. 

Кивая на каждое слово своей хозяйки, служанка моментально исчезла за дверью, в то время как Адриенна, отдав все распоряжения, наконец-то села за письменный стол в дальнем углу комнаты. Женщина подожгла свечу и осторожно распечатала конверт, принимаясь за чтение письма, написанного знакомым тонким почерком с мягким наклоном влево. 

_«Дорогая Адриенна,_ ‒ писал маркиз, ‒ _прости, что не ответил тебе сразу же! Целую тебя десять тысяч раз, держу крепко твои руки и вспоминаю блеск твоих глаз. Все ли у тебя хорошо? Справляешься ли ты с делами?.._

Она, улыбаясь, пробегала глазами по строкам, изредка останавливаясь на наиболее волнующих ее моментах. Для нее за этими ниточками слов стоял целый образ – высокий, гибкий силуэт маркиза, внимательным взглядом окидывающий окрестности. Женщина знала каждую деталь, каждый крохотный жест – и то и дело подмечала его особенность перебирать пальцы, когда он находился в раздумье. Это сближало его с ребенком; бесстрашный воин, маркиз де Лафайет никогда не терялся на поле боя, хотя и выступал против настолько радикальных мер. Однако Адриенна прекрасно знала, что черты его характера, обусловленные в первую очередь необходимостью бороться за свободу, перебивались и другими – добротой, щедростью, готовностью помочь и несколько детским энтузиазмом, охотой принять участие в любом мало-мальски интересном занятии. 

На самом деле Жильбер был внимателен и мягок – он редко думал о себе, и склонен был, все так же перебирая длинные пальцы, искать наиболее приемлемый путь для решения той или иной проблемы. Уверенный в том, что дома его обязательно поддержат, он делился с женой всеми своими размышлениями – и от нее никогда не ускользало, какой поддержки он действительно от нее ждал. И сейчас, находясь в штабе Вашингтона, в этой далекой Америке, все еще дикой для большинства европейских стран, он так же искал ее совета, всецело ей доверяя. Ей почему-то легко рисовался его образ: она никогда не видела его в форме Континентальной армии, но получала от мужа достаточно обширные описания. Наверно, он великолепно выглядел. Серьезно смотрел на Вашингтона, внимательно слушал план, предлагал какие-то свои поправки, слегка улыбался случайно вырвавшейся остроте Гамильтона… И, должно, опять думал о благе других, о том, как несправедливо вела себя Британия в отношении колоний, о том, как долго американцы пытаются отстоять свое право быть независимыми. Вероятно, слегка подкручивал край карты, лежащей на столе – она улавливала, как он, порой задумавшись, принимался теребить письма, разложенные перед ним, подгибать их, смотреть куда-то вдаль. В такие моменты он одновременно казался ей и отстраненным, и увлеченным: на его бледном, тонком лице с искусно вылепленными точеными скулами читалось то выражение какой-то суровой решимости, готовности принять неожиданное и смелое решение, то напротив всепонимание, близкое к смирению. Он понимал специфику развития страны, которую уже почти считал второй родиной, и старался найти наиболее мягкий и безболезненный подход – советовался с Вашингтоном, прислушивался к Гамильтону, о котором писал, пожалуй, так же много, как и о генерале: он то и дело отмечал остроумие и блестящий ум Александра, называя его неугомонным американцем. Восторг Жильбера можно было понять: Адриенна зачитывалась рассказами о нем, поражаясь его вольному, но беззлобному обращению. 

Женщина улыбнулась вновь, вспомнив теплые сияющие глаза маркиза. Всегда широко открытые, темные, с зеленоватыми прожилками, живые, в обрамлении длинных загнутых кверху ресниц, они почему-то напоминали ей об осеннем лесе, в котором еще теплились оттенки угасающего лета. Это была тихая заводь; заводь, на которую еще не опустилось зловещее оцепенение приближающейся зимы. Ей нравилось наблюдать за тем, как отблеск света от линзы на столе скользил по его выточенным из мрамора чертам, поднимался выше, цеплялся за густые ресницы и, приглушенно поблескивая, растворялся в ореховой радужке. Маркиз с неподдельным увлечением посвящал жену в устройство государства, показывал переписку с Вашингтоном, прислушивался к ее мнению и советам – и прекрасно проводил время, беседуя с ней на отвлеченные темы искусства и науки, многое из новостей о которых он мог пропускать, находясь далеко за океаном. И теперь, читая письмо мужа, представляя его бархатный низкий голос, Адриенна вылавливала из памяти жесты Жильбера, мимику, его улыбки и радость от предстоящей встречи с генералом Вашингтоном и подполковником Гамильтоном – да и вообще от поездки в эту непокорную страну, отказывающейся признать авторитет монарха. 

_«И это, моя дорогая Адриенна, лишь начало. Это – лишь шаг в сторону прогресса, в сторону нового мира, который откроется не только перед Соединенными Штатами Америки, когда они добьются Независимости, но и перед целым миром. Поверь мне, Вашингтон отлично знает свое дело; он собрал вокруг себя умнейших людей, преданных и смелых помощников, способных совершить этот грандиозный прорыв. Дорогая моя Адриенна, мы станем свидетелями невероятного исторического события, едва ли случающегося раз в столетие – создания государства с большим будущим.   
Целую тебя, милая Адриенна, скучаю по тебе и с нетерпением жду твоего ответа.   
Навеки твой,   
Жильбер». _

Женщина дочитала письмо до конца, и, посидев немного у дрожащего пламени свечи, бережно сложила его по сгибу. Возможно, он был прав, и она действительно зря переживала – ни один неуверенный человек не возьмет на себя ответственность за то, что собирался сделать Вашингтон; ни один неуверенный человек не поднял бы голову и не воспротивился бы гнету сильнейшего; ни один неуверенный человек не осмелился бы посмотреть в глаза врагу – и Жильбер это понимал как никто другой. А ей оставалось только поддерживать его, находить правильные слова и с нетерпением ожидать возвращения домой – в родную Францию…


End file.
